The Day I Meet You
by Kill4Life09
Summary: The Day they meet they knew it was love at first sight. Both Ross & Laura want to be with each other but will they have enough of courage to tell each other. (RAURA)(R&R) (Due to low views & viewers, cancelled)


**The Day I Meet You**

_**This is the story to how Laura became Ross's true Love (Review)**_

_**Chapter 1-(Our feelings confessed)**_

_**Ross's Pov  
**_

I was waiting for the day were I would meet the person of my dreams. The perfect girl was standing right in front of me. Laura Marano. Her perfect laugh, her perfect smile, her perfect personality was everything to me. The day I Meet her, I knew she was the perfect one for me. Everytime she had a date I would get mad or either jealous. I knew one day should we be mine.

**Laura's Pov **

I knew one for the fact from the moment I laid eyes on those big brown eyes, That me and him were meant for each other. His perfect smile, his perfect voice, and the way he loves pink. He's goofy personality always brought a smile to my face. But something was telling me he didn't have the same feelings. He would always have dates ever night, and they weren't with me.

"Hey Laura, how it's going" I turned around and the first thing I noticed was his eyes.

"Nothing just hanging around studying my lines" I noticed he was trying to say something but It didn't come out.

"Oh well the producers said they need us on the set in 10" Ross said rubbing the back of his neck still looking at me

"Are you ok, It looks like you're trying to say something" I said and Ross came to sit right next to me are shoulders touching

"Can I ask you something Laura" He asked me and I smiled at him putting my hands in his and I felt him tense up.

"Sure you can ask ne anything, I'm always here for you" I said to him and I felt him look up at me staring directly into my eyes

"Do you believe in love at first sight" Ross asked me leaning in our lips right above mine and I felt a tinging sensation in my stomach

"Yes especially when I know that person is going to be very important to me" I said and before I knew it his lips were on mine making sparks.

**Ross's Pov**

I had a feeling in my heart telling me that I should tell her my true feelings for her but my gut was telling me not too. I pulled away from the kiss and saw her blushing & looking down.

"I'm sorry I know I shouldn't have done that" I said getting up to leave when Laura grabbed my wrist pulling be back down on the couch.

"Why Are you sorry I know I'm not" She said and I knew this moment I was waiting for and I knew this was my only chance

"Laura I-I like you" I said nervous for her response and I felt anxiety feeling me up cause of long pause. Before I knew it Laura intertwined our fingers and kissed my cheeks.

"Ross I like you too, I have for a while" She said and I felt all my worries and pain leave my body with that one sentence.

"You do" I said and Laura started laughing and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged back burying me head in her hair.

"I would never lie to you, you're very important to me" She said and I pulled back looking into her eyes intensely

"You're always going to be to me Laura & wil always be" I said kissing her again before being interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Laura, Ross it's time to go on set their ready for you" The producer said walking away.

I turned back around and looked at Laura pouting, I giggled and kissed her on her cheek before getting up pulling us both up.

"Well come on Laura time to go shoot this thing" I said interwining our fingers and we walked out of Laura's dressing room.

**Laura's Pov**

I was walking back to my dressing room, when I felt a hand grab my wrist. I turned around and saw Ross smiling at me goofly which made me laugh. He pulled me into a long kiss and I wrapped my hands around his head and I felt him wrap his hands around my waist. We pulled away both needing to take a break.

"That was good Laura, for the first time I fell happy with a girl" I blushed hard turning around walking back to my dressing room and I felt Ross following me

"I see you don't want to leave my side" I said stopping to pull out my key to my dressing room when I felt Ross wrapped his arms around my waist

"I just got you why would I want to leave you" He said kissing my neck. I pushed him away and unlocked my door and got my things ready to go.

"Nice try Ross" I said getting my things and walking back out of my dressing room locking it when Ross grabbed my wrist

"You know I like you for you right not you're body" He said & I sighed talking my hands out of his and started walking out the building towards my car.

"Laura wait" Ross said coming and standing right in front of me. He looked at me seriously grabbing my face in his hands.

"What do you need" I said trying to get out of his hands he took his hands of my face and he looked at me angrily

"Do you believe me I want you for you" He said and I shook my head getting into my car when Ross grabbed my hands pulling me back to him hard and he kissed me passionately. He pulled back after a moment to look at me.

"I'm not going to hurt you Laura, I want to spend every day of my life with you" He said and I smiled

"I know I'm just scared" I said truthfully and Ross smiled and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Don't be" He said and I smiled into his neck.

**This is my version to how their relationship began. I'm making this a Three-shot so stay tune for two more chapter (R&R) (Upcoming chapter-Love is our strongest bond)**


End file.
